rabbidsfandomcom-20200222-history
Professor Barranco 3
Professor Barranco 3 is, as one can tell from his name, a third clone of Professor Barranco. Backstory Professor Barranco 3 was, just like the other Rabbids, created through cloning thanks to an unknown mix of chemicals. He spawned from the first Barranco and most likely got his intelligence along with another unknown Barranco, causing him to become only a little bit smarter than the others, while Barranco 3 used his intelligence to dominate over his race and start his own obsession of controlling by taking over everything and everyone in sight. Bio Professor Barranco 3 is the supreme commander of all the Rabbids. He is a Rabbid with one eye blue and one eye red for unknown reasons. He first appeared in Rayman Raving Rabbids 2, as the main antagonist where he was seen leading the Rabbids towards their invasion. His base was infiltrated by Rayman, who fooled the commander by disguising himself as a Rabbid and performing a Rabbid scream. The commander returned as the villain in Raving Rabbids Travel in Time during the ending cinematic, where he is coming up with a new scheme to take over the universe, which is to change the course of human history by using a washing machine that travels through time, and in that scene Professor Barranco 3 does not look happy to his minions. However, his plans are foiled by a blue-underweared Rabbid who literally pulls the plug on one of the machines and accidentally destroys the other ones in the process, much to the commander's frustration. The commander made another appearance in Rabbids Alive and Kicking, as the main antagonist once again, where he and the scientist Rabbid where trying to find a way to reproduce the Rabbid community in order to begin a massive invasion. He does so by throwing a cow into the mix, beginning the invasion. Oddly enough, the commander does not appear in any of the mini-games. He does, however, host the party game mode. He is a major villain of season 1 in the tv series as well as, due to the absence of Gina, the secondary antagonist of Rabbids Invasion: The Interactive TV show video game. He is the primary antagonist of the franchise. Rabbids Invasion Professor Barranco 3 appears in Rabbids Invasion, in the episode Rabbids Say Cheese as the main antagonist in which he has the other Rabbids imprison and hurt a dog and sabotages a man's photo taking so he can get his turn. He tries to take a photo of himself on the photo booth and forces the others to get him a coin (for the picture taking) but doesn't let them take a picture with him, he later manages this and puts his picture in front of his face and mocks the others, however, Bob The Dog (who he trapped in a shopping cart previously) comes to him, the others disguise themselves by taking previous pictures of Barranco 3 and putting them in front of their faces backward, Barranco turns to see why. Because of this, Bob sees his picture (which wasn't backward) and recognizes him, Bob then attacks him. He is redesigned and acts more immaturely and childish. He also appears in Elevatorus Rabbidinus as an anti-hero, and in Schnoz Rabbid as the secondary antagonist, where his mean nature causes a Rabbid to turn on him and overthrow him. He manages to get his leadership back at the end. He appears in Super Rabbid were he is the main protagonist. The Rabbids thought he was a superhero. After getting injured so many times, A police officer gives him a mask. He then walks to the Rabbids, who thinks he's a lady. In Flight Of The Rabbids he is the anti-hero again, he tries to learn how to fly, which will grant him fame. After numerous tries, he ends up on a light pole and then falls off of it. In Rabbidmobile he was the main antagonist. Two of his Rabbid helpers become annoyed by him because he keeps forcing them to take him places with a skateboard and plungers (used for rowing). They find and get in a Car without letting him in. After a long fight, while driving it, they destroy it. They then use the skateboard again for transportation. He was at first the main villain of Hypno Rabbid but then his minions turned the tables by hypnotizing him. In Rabbid Mozart, he was the main antagonist again. He competed with a Rabbid who got hit on the head badly and became better than him in everything. However when the Rabbid made a rather disturbing picture of him and the other Rabbids. He drew a circle around him and forbade him to pass it. In the end, the Rabbid became normal by drinking a potion that the made. He told him to come back at the circle but he didn't listen and started hitting him with a sugar stick. After that, all Rabbids started hitting him with other stuff as he ran away, while they followed him. Finally deciding to not listen to him anymore. This is his last physical appearance in the series. He makes a small cameo in Safe Deposit Rabbids, where the painting from the previously mentioned episode is seen. Rabbids Short Stories In Artificial Stupidity, he is seen robbing a vending machine with a Rabbid wearing a sort of bib. He has one gold tooth and his left ear is pierced with one gold ring. The phrase "THUG LIFE" is written across his stomach, and he is shown wearing a ski mask with holes cut for his ears. He also has upside-down cross painted/drawn across his back. He is shown to have multiple dangerous weapons, including a grenade launcher and a laser flower gun. After shooting a police car with a laser gun, he alerts his accomplice to get the car. He's shown to be violent and destructive, assaulting police vehicles and officers while his accomplice starts the car. When the car starts, he's shown to ride on the roof, continuing his tirade of destruction. At the end of the episode, he is flung off the car to somewhere off-screen. Personality In the Raving Rabbids Games, he is shown to be a cruel dictator who lets nothing get in his way, causing his subjects to be afraid of him. In the (TV series), he is a lot nicer to his minions but is still mean. Other than that, he is very persistent and doesn't like Rabbids who turn out better than him. Barranco 3 also has a really big ego, being a huge control freak. It is this obsession controlling others that makes him want to conquer other planets and lands. Abilities Other than great intelligence, he is able to climb a building with nothing else than his own hands, as seen in the Rabbids Invasion episode Schnoz Rabbid. He can also sing. Appearance He looks like a normal Rabbid except he has a red eye (possibly heterochromia), he is also a bit smaller and has a deeper voice. He wears a general helmet with 4 stars in Rabbids Alive and Kicking and also flies in a machine in the same game, In Rabbids Invasion he completely looks like a normal Rabbid (except the red eye of course ) and even has the same voice as normal. Relationships with the Rabbids He is sometimes shown to care about their safety, but sometimes overreacts and hurts them. In any case, he cares for them, and they care for him, as they were willing to make him a funeral after they thought he died. It is unknown how he treated his cloning predecessors. With humans He smells the entire human race and is more than willing to wipe them out of existence. Habitat Full Name: Professor Barranco 3 Voice: Yoann Perrier, Damien Laquet (Rabbids Invasion) Relatives: Professor Barranco 2 (clone), Professor Barranco 1 (clone), Allies: Rabbids Enemies: Rayman, Humans , Garrett (formerly), Rabbids,Nosed Rabbid Weapons: Plunger, Rabbid Machines, Hypno Fan Quotes: Bwhabwhaha, BWAAAH!, Fate: His plans are always foiled. (Raving Rabbids Games) Loses control over his minions (Rabbids Invasion) Trivia * His personality is similar to the Earl of Lemongrab, a recurring character and the main villain of season 5 of the show Adventure time. Since both are crazy and smart, and both are dictators. * He is one of the main villains of Rabbids Invasion (TV series) season 1 and is yet to appear in a newer season. * In Schnoz Rabbid it is revealed that Rabbid leaders are elected by how interesting they are, meaning that the others find his heterochromia is the most interesting thing they ever saw. * He is similar to ysanne isard because they both have one blue and one red eye.they also both have armies and want to wipe out a group of people (ysanne isard tried to wipe out the rebels, but Professor Barranco 3 wanted all humans dead.) * He is also similar to Syndrome both have robots Professor Barranco 3 has the turbo robots. Syndrome has the Omnidroids. * He was most likely created to replace the Emperor Rabbid * The game version of the TV show marks the first time that he isn't the main villain, rather, he is the secondary antagonist. * As shown in a trailer for the canceled Rayman 4 project, he was originally going to have both eyes red all the time and was to use a hovering Rabbid machine for transport. * It is uncertain how old Barranco 3 actually is, as in Raving Rabbids: Travel in Time he is seen in the year 4096, whilst in other appearances, he is in 2007 and it's following years. Which would make him at least 2089 years old. * In the beginning cutscene for Rayman Raving Rabbids 2, he is seen holding a copy of Rayman Raving Rabbids 1. Gallery RRR2 Chief Rabbid 1.jpg RRR2 Chief Rabbid 2.jpg|Professor Barranco 3's evil stare Professor Barranco 3 in Raving Rabbids Travel in Time.jpg WIKI 004.PNG Barranco and his Minions are wearing hats.jpg 18889cc36036bbe318460d219d2b2fbd.jpg RabbidMozartScreenshot.jpg X1080-8OC.jpg Two Rabbids are at nighttime.jpg Barranco got a blaster.jpg Barranco got another blaster.jpg Category:Friend-turned-enemy Category:Notable Rabbids Category:Recurring characters Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Animals Category:Smart Rabbids Category:Deceaseds Characters Category:Rabbids Invasion Antagonists Category:Deceaseds Category:Barranco family Category:Rabbids Invasion episodes